This application relates to retaining eyeglasses on the handlebars of a bicycle or other vehicle with handlebars.
In the course of a bicycle ride, it is often the case that the rider may want to have eyeglasses on, for example sunglasses, for some portion of a ride, but not for others. Sunglasses for example may come on and off repeatedly over the course of a ride, due to changes in light and shadow, or if the cyclist stops and goes into darker surroundings.
The inventors, avid cyclists, have observed that it is inconvenient or even unsafe to either keep glasses on when it is not bright or not be able to conveniently access sunglasses when conditions require them. Currently eyeglasses are stored in pockets, packs or cycle mounted storage such as saddle bags or baskets. Most cyclists have observed that such storage of eyeglasses does not facilitate easy and quick access to the glasses when needed, or convenient retention when not. The inventors, whose business it is to provide cycling accessories, have determined no truly suitable glasses retainer for bicycles or other vehicles with handlebars, exists. It is the object of this invention to provide a practical eyeglass retention system for handlebar vehicles.